


[狗明三轮车]我眼镜呢

by wendyyyyy123



Category: RNG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyyyyy123/pseuds/wendyyyyy123





	[狗明三轮车]我眼镜呢

“明明~我的明明~眼镜找不到了你给我扔哪啦~~”

“刚才随手扔地上了吧？你去我房间自己找。”

“好哒~你什么时候回来~”

“晚上吧？可能要两三点了，你别等我早点睡。”

简自豪嗯了一声又对着麦克风MUA了好几口才挂了语音，肉麻得史森明起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他的AD兼男友从美国回来后不知道怎么回事，从狂小狗摇身变成大型黏人金毛犬，恨不得二十四小时跟在史森明屁股后头转圈。

队内唯一钢铁直男刘世宇看自家AD也沦陷了，不由仰天长叹，“这个队能不能不gay了！”

俱乐部里里外外从队员到粉丝纷纷表示，不能。

俗话说的好，每个人心里都有座断背山（不是），都是血气方刚的年轻人gay着gay着也难免起火，RNG下路组就是这种荷尔蒙分泌下歪打正着的产物。当然随着时间推移除了肉体两人在精神世界上也有越来越融合的趋势，其后果就是两人发狗粮的频率和内容越来越过分，越来越闪瞎RNG众人二十四K钛合金狗眼，连好脾气的台湾软妹洪浩轩都看不过去，一拍桌子怒喝到，“你们两个滚回房间好不好！不要再伤害我这个单身狗了啦！”

刚刚在餐厅里亲的难舍难分的下路组这才分开，悠悠瞪了台湾打野一眼，手拉着手上楼去了——

开玩笑，他们都多久没见了，过完年回来又比赛又训练的压根没时间好好亲热，难得今天放假，不开开荤怎么下得去这火？！

上了楼还没进门两人就又亲上了，也顾不得有没有人看见或者进的到底是哪个房间，史森明背抵在门板上被吻得气喘吁吁，简自豪这人真跟狗一样，弄他的劲儿贼大，每次身上都会被他捏得一片一片青紫。

门板的冰凉质感唤起小辅助些许理智，揪着埋在他颈子间不停舔吻的AD的头发嘶哑道，“别弄上印子，晚上还要录节目的。”

简自豪唔了一声，抬头看了眼小辅助，嘴角挂着止不住的笑意。他一手撩起史森明的白T恤揉捏着小辅助的乳头，一手越过史森明去扭他身后的门把手，“那我轻点。”

他把小辅助推进房内，房间的遮光窗帘没拉开，黑魆魆的。简自豪伸手去摸灯开关，被史森明打了下手，“不用。”一进门他就知道是自己的房间，没人且黑暗凉爽，最适合做些少儿不宜的事。

小辅助反手锁上门，拉着他的AD倒在三张并排着的床铺中的一张，床垫承载不住重量似的吱呀了一声，引来史森明的轻笑，“你轻点，别把床弄坏。”

简自豪哭笑不得地拍了下小辅助的脸，这人哪都好，就是嘴上不是个轻饶人的，以前还有几分敬畏他不敢太肆无忌惮，现在仗着简自豪宠得厉害，言语行事简直越来越过分。

可恶的是，念着他的辅助比赛辛苦，晚上还要通宵录节目，简自豪竟还是舍不得在床上教育他。

把白T恤推到胸口，简自豪狠狠掐了一把小辅助的乳头，“小畜生，现在什么都敢说了啊？要不是一会还录节目，我干死你。”

史森明向来最受不了这种床笫之间的荤话，立时就怂了，抓着被掀起来的T恤红着脸瞧着简自豪，眼角娇媚得要滴出水来。简自豪这哪顶得住，低下头去又是在小辅助胸口一阵吮吸揉搓。

上楼时简自豪没摘眼镜，此刻金属质感的边框摩擦着肌肤，丝丝缕缕的凉意和痛感刺激着小辅助的神经，迫使他躬起身，再次揪住了简自豪的头发。

“眼镜，硌到我了。”

简自豪随手扯下眼镜扔到地上，俯身往小辅助嘴里伸进两根手指，另一手摸索着脱掉了小辅助的短裤，握住他的脆弱，上下撸动了起来。他急得要死，润滑剂安全套什么都顾不上，手指抽出来就着史森明的口水就那么往里捅。小辅助疼得一脚踹在简自豪肚子上，嘴里骂了句脏，“你属狗啊你？会不会搞？”

“抓紧时间，抓紧时间。”年轻AD被骂了也不生气，反还笑得一脸狗腿样儿。史森明又踹了简自豪一脚，“起开，我自己来。”

简自豪退开，抱着手看自家男友发骚。小辅助瘦得惊人，纤细得像没抽芽的柳树，唯独长了个丰满的屁股，白嫩圆润，手感也好，简自豪一直都很满意。

此刻，他的男友，RNG的唯一辅助，平常听不得他说任何一句骚话的人，正跪趴在他面前，用手指给自己做开拓。

光线昏暗，但史森明那两根白皙修长的手指被简自豪瞧得真切。手指进进出出间带出小辅助细碎的呻吟，连带着简自豪的呼吸也粗重起来。他忍不住欺上身，扳过小辅助的脸细细吻他，双手也配合着节奏撸动着自家男友的分身。

许久，他放开他的辅助，声音喑哑，“想我没。”

这问题其实幼稚得可笑。即便是放假，两个人也几乎天天发微信打电话双排上分，二十四小时能有二十个小时被对方的声音围绕。可即便如此，简自豪还是很想他的辅助。即便他已经回到北京，回到跟史森明一起生活、比赛、训练的如流水一般枯燥无味的日子里，他还是想他的辅助。

霎时间，这个已经拥有荣誉、金钱、名声及整个世界的男人感到一阵阵悸动。整个宇宙中他魂牵梦绕、念兹在兹的人就躺在他身下，可他还是那么强烈地想念着他。

史森明没回答，轻笑着看他的AD，眼睛里是纯净的水一样的感情。

他拉过简自豪的手，在手背上吻了一下，说，“进来吧。”

简自豪把小辅助翻过来，撑开他双腿，将硬挺缓缓送进小辅助的身体里。他想像以前一样说一些荤话臊史森明，可是却忽然什么都说不出。

最终，他只是说，“我很想你，现在也在想。你不知道我可以有多想你。”

史森明揽过他的AD的头，像曾经无数次做过的那样。

“我知道。”他说。

-

情事进行得很快，太久没做，两个人都没坚持多久。看着时间快要出发去录节目，简自豪抱着小辅助在浴室里简单清洗了下，又给换好干净的衣服，捏捏困倦不已的小人儿的脸，“醒醒啦森森明，到时间出发啦。”

“臭小狗，都怪你，困死了。”

“行行行，怪我怪我。我给司机说让他多绕几圈，你在车上睡哈。”

“臭图图，背我下去。”

世界第一骄傲AD弯起嘴角，把他迷迷糊糊的小情人放到背上，仿佛放着整个世界。

-

至于后来嘛，两个小傻子在直播里说漏了嘴，于是全世界都知道了简自豪不仅把眼镜落在了史森明的房间里，还因为摸黑回去找眼镜摸到了严君泽身上，但大家不知道的是，送走史森明后简自豪回自己房间休息去了，而毫不知情的刚从海南回来的严君泽，睡在了狗明刚刚翻云覆雨过的那张床上……

于是，第二天一大早因为床铺潮湿黏糊而睡得不甚安稳的上单爸爸起床开灯一看，他离开北京前还干净整洁的床单已经被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，上面还有些颜色不明的凝固液体。联想到刚才简自豪偷偷摸摸进来找眼镜——

“史森明我透你MLGB！！！！！！！！！！！”

（当然要小畜生承认是不可能承认的，赔床单也是不可能赔的，最后还是狗爷心虚理亏往上单爸爸支付宝里转了四位数的封口费才平息此事（滑稽.jpg


End file.
